ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Karaan
Karaan is a minor antagonist appearing in Taylor Gorrell's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL continuity. A self-proclaimed "Gagaga master", he develops a mutual hate toward Appearance Karaan is an average-built young man with fair skin, silver hair, and brown eyes. He wears a brown and dark red outfit that resembles that worn by . Personality Karaan is an overconfident individual who actively hunts down Gagaga cards, taking them from their owners either by winning Duels with the ante rule or by simply stealing them. He is condescending and rude to others, never showing them any respect and is not above stealing from people to get what he wants. For an unknown reason, he despises , calling her a "crap card". Gagaga Magician is a sacred card to him that he feels only he is allowed to wield, and if he sees someone with a copy of it, he will be infuriated and immediately attempt to take it. Karaan sees cards as just cards, laughing in the face of anyone who treats them as anything more. Biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Karaan first appeared by beating an unnamed Duelist, taking his Gagaga Imp card as a result of an ante rule. His tracking computer located Yuma's Gagaga cards, and when he saw that Yuma had Gagaga Magician, Karaan was infuriated. Using a ruse of the Arcane Card Shop, Karaan successfully trapped Yuma and Kotori. He tried to get Yuma to hand over his Gagaga Magician without a fight, but Yuma staunchly refused due to Kazuma giving it to him, so Karaan Dueled him. Seeing Magician and Girl's interactions in the AR field amused him, mocking them for "thinking they were real", and when Yuma retorted that each card has a heart and soul and that they are his comrades, Karaan laughed in his face, claiming that cards were nothing but cards; tools and collectables for the Duelist's aims. Despite his tactics, Karaan was defeated, fittingly by the very card he called worthless, Gagaga Girl, who took power from Karaan's own monsters for the final attack. Humiliated and angry, Karaan declared Yuma and escaped. Karaan re-appeared in Numbershot 1 as one of the contestants, having stolen someone's entry badge after learning Yuma was participating in order to get revenge for his past defeat. He effortlessly defeated Kyoji Yagumo in Round 1 and managed to beat Anna in Round 2 without much more difficulty, warning Yuma not to lose. He did come to face Yuma in the end, but Karaan lost once again. As he left in a twitchy-eyed stupor, he was given a card by an unknown person. Relationships Yuma Tsukumo Karaan has hated Yuma ever since he found out Yuma possessed a copy of Gagaga Magician. Though he initially thought he would be a simple victory, his first defeat made him declare Yuma his enemy, furthering his hate and giving him a desire for revenge. The hate is mutual due to their sharply contrasting ideologies and attitudes. Deck Karaan plays a Gagaga Deck, able to pull off Xyz Summons of a wide range of Ranks, having covered Ranks 3-7. He also uses anti-Xyz cards to seal off opponents' strongest monsters while he can Xyz Summon all he wants. He possesses 3 copies of to give him a wider Level range. Trivia * Karaan is a reference to from the second series anime: Their names are anagrams of each other, they both possess an alternate artwork of the main protagonist's signature Spellcaster-Type monster (as well as having three copies of said monster), and both are defeated by the above-mentioned Spellcaster-Type monster's female counterpart having their ATK boosted by both player's cards in the Graveyard. * Karaan shares voice actors with Katsuki Bakugo from My Hero Academia. Category:Characters